


Her virginity

by constancehainesashes



Series: His pretty little princess [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Condoms, F/M, First Time, I love yous, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Orgasms, Pain, Sex, Stroking, harry - Freeform, pleasure - Freeform, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constancehainesashes/pseuds/constancehainesashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly, Harry's true love, loses her virginity to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her virginity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first of my Harry/Carly collection of smut and fluff :) Enjoy!

Carly woke up early that morning, wrapped against Harry’s strong body. As usual, he was still fast asleep, snoring lightly. His lips were slightly parted. Just looking at those pink lips made Carly slightly weak in the knees. They were sinfully skilled and she knew it well, even though they hadn’t gone all the way just yet. Carly shook off those thoughts, trying to control herself from getting all heated up and hot. Harry would only tease her if she did.  
She got up slowly, untangling Harry’s long and uncoordinated limbs from her small body. She wasn’t very tall nor curvy, actually quite the opposite. She was only five feet tall and very petite, which made her feel like a midget when she stood next to him. She sometimes wished that she could have a little or bust, or a larger ass might be nice, but Harry always told her that she was perfect exactly as she was. That never failed to make her blush and hide her face in her hands, which Harry loved more than he’d let on.  
Carly walked into the bathroom, brushing her teeth, making a noise of disgust at the way her unruly hair was looking after a night in bed. Her hair was impossibly long, and it was a rich brown, very silky now. Harry often loved to bury his face in her thick tresses and inhale the scent of the lilac-flavoured shampoo Carly fancied using on her hair. She blushed to herself and finished brushing her hair before taking off her clothes and getting in the shower, which Harry would pout about later jokingly. Harry was often joking charmingly about them showering together. Although they’d never done it, Carly was sure they would after tonight.  
Tonight was the night Carly was giving herself to him, in any and every way possible. Her heart and soul were both already his, why not her body too? She was ready for the intimacy that would be developed between them because of sex, to be fully connected to him and be fully his. Harry, of course, had been ridiculously glad that Carly had brought up the idea of them having sex, finally. He’d been waiting for her to be ready, and now that she was, he was going to make sure tonight would be the best night of Carly’s life.  
Carly was ready for the big move, but quite nervous, too. She was a virgin; she hadn’t even kissed anyone before Harry. Considering how magical that had been, Carly knew that the sex would actually be mind-blowing, but even then her nervousness was justified. After all, all she’d heard about losing your virginities was just how much it hurt. Carly knew that the pain would go away, and if it hurt, Harry would always stop, but she wanted this to be good for him too. This was not just about her. This was about both of them.  
Carly knew of Harry’s sex life, it had been quite adventurous before she entered his life. She knew she wouldn’t be able to give him that, at least not so soon. She needed to get her footing in this before she started getting into all that BDSM stuff. She wasn’t opposed to trying it out, but this was her first time, and they both knew that it was going to be a big step in itself. So the whips and collars were hung up on their pegs for the moment.  
Carly spent the whole day quite nervous. Harry noticed, of course, but he didn’t say anything. He was worried that she wanted to back out of this, not have sex, and Harry would understand if she said that, of course, but secretly, he’d dreamt of making her his ever since they’d first kissed. So he just cuddled her all day on the couch while they watched movies or napped together, until evening came.  
“Babe I need you to stay down here, okay?” Harry told her. He wanted to get their bedroom all nice and ready for the night’s activities. He wanted this to be perfect, with scented candles, dim lighting, rose petals, soft music, and the whole shebang.  
Carly nodded, biting on her lip. “Okay, Harry,” she nodded, trying to smile. She was really nervous about it.  
Harry nodded with a smile and went upstairs, starting with changing the sheets. He got the rose petals and put them on the bed, but not too much of them. He put on the dim lighting and grabbed the vanilla scented candles. They were Carly’s favourite and she had admitted that they helped her relax before, and Harry really needed her to relax today.  
By the time Harry was done, it was quite late, so he came back downstairs. Carly had already prepared dinner, lost in thought as she looked out the window. Harry watched her silently. She looked so ridiculously beautiful, and she was all his. He couldn’t believe his luck.  
Carly and Harry ate dinner in silence, except for Harry complimenting Carly for the tasty food she’d made. The silence wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, just charged with electricity and anticipation. After they had eaten, Harry put their plates in the sink and led Carly upstairs without another word. She swallowed nervously, following him, holding his hand.  
When Harry opened the door to their bedroom, Carly gasped. The fragrance of rose petals and vanilla hit her, and she smiled widely. “You didn’t need to do all this, Harry,” she said softly, stepping inside.  
“I wanted to,” Harry whispered, smiling down at her. “I love you, Carly. Are you ready?”  
She nodded. “No going back.”  
Harry kissed her softly, cupping her small face in his large hands. He loved everything about her, even how small and petite she was. He felt so protective of her, he loved her so. Carly kissed back, putting her hands on his shoulders as their kiss progressed into more passion being conveyed. Harry pulled away and laid her down on the bed slowly and carefully, looking into her beautiful blue eyes the whole time. He kissed her again, this time hovering above her. She kissed back, tangling her fingers into his unruly curls that she had fallen in love with.  
Harry pulled away from her lips again only to reattach them to the thin skin over her collarbone, slowly sucking a mark onto it. Carly moaned softly, blushing brightly already. She loved being marked by him, because it showed the world that she was his, and only his, forever. He was her one and only.  
Harry looked up at her, his green eyes soft, as he helped her sit up a little. “Do you want to take your clothes off or should I?” he asked her softly.  
“Go ahead,” Carly whispered, giving him a nod. He took off her shirt and admired how beautiful she looked in the dainty little white bra she was wearing, with a little bow in the middle. Carly blushed and fought the urge to hide herself as Harry unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off her body, looking at her matching panties.  
“Beautiful, baby,” Harry whispered, kissing her neck softly as he let her get comfortable being half naked before he ripped those panties off because fuck, he really wanted to get his mouth on her core.  
Carly let out a louder moan this time, clearly enjoying herself. Harry wanted to make sure he’d made her nice and wet before he took her virginity. He was going to try his best to not hurt her at all, but really, it was inevitable.  
This time, it was Carly who pulled back and started taking his clothes off. She took off his shirt, then his tight jeans and palmed him over his boxers. He was half hard already. She was so sexy, he just couldn’t help it.  
Carly was nervous about touching him this way, but she kept going, slowly palming him through the thin fabric until he moaned and started to throb with need, fully hard in no time. Carly yanked his boxers off and watched as his cock curved up, hitting his lower stomach with a light smack. Her eyes widened as she took in his length and girth.  
Harry groaned, glad he was out of the restricting boxers, and laid her back down, kissing down her neck. He reached behind her and took off her bra, admiring her small, pert breasts when they came into view. Her nipples were hard already, a rosy tone to the nubs. Harry couldn’t help it, he cupped them in his hands, stroking and fondling them slowly. Carly moaned, arching her back involuntarily, making her breasts push up further into his large hands. Harry rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, loving the look on her face and the way her body was moving under him, for him. It was only when Carly let out a long, desperate whine that Harry realised he hadn’t rid her of her panties yet, so he did just that, letting the cool air hit her heated core.  
Carly yelped and moaned as Harry slowly spread her legs and looked at her centre. “Oh baby, you’re so wet for me,” Harry groaned, cupping her mound. He was right, she was almost dripping. Carly moaned and bucked her hips, wanting, needing and craving him.  
Harry spread her lips and exposed her to him, letting his thumb rub over her wet clit. Carly wasn’t expecting how good it would feel and moaned loudly, bucking her hips wildly. “Oh my God, Harry!”  
He just smirked and stroked her until she gushed, becoming wetter than before, making the bed wet with her arousal as well. Harry loved it, loved that he made her feel this way. Carly was a moaning, begging mess. “Harry, please, please I’m ready.”  
He nodded and slowly pushed a long, slender finger inside her wetness, making her moan out and gasp at the feeling. He moved his finger inside her, soon adding another because of how wet she was. He fingered her expertly, pushing three fingers inside her and stretching her out before pulling them out and grabbing a condom.  
Carly looked up at him, eyes already full of lust. “Need you, Harry,” she moaned. Harry nodded hastily, unable to deny his lover when she was looking so fucking needy. He positioned himself, slowly pushing inside her tight hole.  
She felt unbelievable. So hot, so wet, so tight around his prick that Harry thought he would lose it already. He stilled his hips inside her once he was fully in. Carly whimpered in pain. It hurt, it really hurt. Harry cupped her face and whispered sweet nothings to her until she relaxed visibly, looking up into his eyes. She told him to move.  
Harry slowly circled his hips before starting to thrust, still very slowly. She felt amazing to him but she was still getting used to the sensation and he knew this was the time for slow sex. He slowly increased his speed, gripping her hips. Carly let out a moan as the pain disappeared and pleasure took over her body. Harry sensed she was close already, with the way her body shook and she moaned out his name. He moved down and put a thumb on her clit, rubbing in slow circles.  
Carly screamed out his name and came, hard. It was her first orgasm, and it made her shake and shudder and her vision go white for a second. She panted for breath as she came down from her high. She hardly noticed when Harry thrust deeply inside her and came too, with his own loud grunt of her name.  
Carly opened her eyes to look up at Harry with wide blue eyes. She couldn’t believe how amazing that had felt. She whispered an ‘I love you’ to him. He said it back and pulled out of her, dumping the condom in the bin and lying next to her, holding her close to him.  
Carly giggled. “That was amazing. We should do it again.”  
“Tomorrow baby,” Harry said, tired. “Good night.” He kissed her forehead.  
Carly giggled again and kissed his cheek, murmuring ‘good night’ and closing her eyes. That might just have been the best night of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback so please comment if you like it or hate it. I would like to know your thoughts.  
> the non-smut version of this is posted on Quotev : http://www.quotev.com/story/6232642/Harrys-little-princess/


End file.
